lunimefandomcom-20200223-history
Kilios
Kilios is generally a Light unit, initially appearing in Anime Gacha as a fire 4-Star Unit in the Future Punk Case, under the name of "Traceur Kilios". This version had a different design compared to later incarnations of the character with an emphasis on orange and brown. This same version was featured in his Anime Arcade game, "Parkour Kilios". He later appeared as a 3-Star Unit in the Neon Lunatics Case under the name "Kilios V2" which became his primary design. He later appeared in Gacha World, Anime Fidget Spinner, and Gacha Resort. He was created by Kilios. In Gacha World, Kilios is located in the fifth stage of Xkour Skylines. Corrupted himself, he keeps his fellow guardians in thrall and are is keeping players from ever leaving the game. His special move is "Overshock" in which Killios strikes a column of enemies with his axe in an electrified attack, doing Light Damage. His leadership skill is "Light ATK Boost" which increases the max attack of all light units in the party by 20%. Scarecrow Kilios The Scarecrow Kilios variant first appeared as a 6-Star character in the Gacha World's Halloween update, and also appeared in Anime Gacha's Vinyl Fantasy Case and in Anime Fidget Spinner. His special attack is "Speedcaster Strike" in which Kilios revs up and unleashes a fast attack on a single enemy, doing Light damage. His leadership skill is "Critical Speed" which delays all enemy attacks by one turn and increases the party's critical hit chances by 20%. Quotes "Try and keep up with me." - Kilios' skill quote in Gacha World "None shall match my speed." - Scarecrow Kilios' skill quote in Gacha World "I'll finish this in a blink of an eye!" - Kilio's special attack quote in Gacha Resort. "Gotta go faster, faster, faster!" - Kilios on Gem Beach in Gacha Resort. "You're not half bad, partner!" - Kilio's Victory quote in Gacha Resort. "We could've finished this faster..." - Kilio's Loss quote in Gacha Resort. "The breeze at this resort is so fresh!" - When Kilios is tapped on his head in Gacha Resort's Resort mode. "Kilios's the name, speed is my game!" - When Kilios is tapped on his nose in Gacha Resort's Resort mode. "I might like you more than speed running..." - When Kilios is tapped on his side in Gacha Resort's Resort mode. "Try that again and you'll be gone faster than the speed of light!" - When Kilios is tapped on his pants in Gacha Resort's Resort mode. "I wonder if there's a pickup game around here?" - When Kilios is tapped on anywhere else in Gacha Resort's Resort mode. Trivia * Kilios was a moderator of Xkour, working for Dice before the corruption happened. * Kilios originally appeared as a playable character in the early Lunime game Jet Ace. Additional Images Killiosag.jpg|Traceur Kilios from Anime Gacha Kilios2.jpg|Kilios v2 from Anime Gacha Scarecrowkiliosgw.png|Scarecrow Kilios's sprite from Gacha World Scarecrowkag.jpg|Scarecrow Kilios variant in Anime Gacha Kiliosafs.jpg|Kilios' spinner in anime Fidget Spinner Scarecrowafs.jpg|Scarecrow Kilios' spinner in anime Fidget Spinner Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Characters Category:Gacha World Characters Category:Gacha Resort Characters Category:Anime Gacha Characters Category:Anime Arcade Characters Category:Fire Characters Category:Anime Fidget Spinner Characters